Return of a Hero
by Daevanus
Summary: Years after the fall of Hyrule, a young boy gives a hermit the courage to find the strength he once knew...
1. Back to Good

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Nintendo, I believe... at least that's what the instruction booklet to 'The Windwaker' says. I'm just borrowing them for a bit, and the Link from the 'OOT' and 'MM'. There is also mention of events from 'Soul Caliber 2', which I own none of the characters, items, or events. Enjoy the fic, even though I have reason to believe it will be hell of a lot darker than the games themselves are.

Rating: R, for Language, Violence, and most likely Sexual references and/or scenes. We'll see how it turns out.

A/N: This is my first non- Buffy fanfic, and I have to thank the writers on FF.net for inspiring me to try my hand with Link. As much as I love Buffy fics, Zelda has always been my first love. Also note, most of this first chapter is taken right from the introduction and beginning portion to 'Windwaker'. I did make Onset Island a little bigger than it really is in the game, but that was mainly to give a bit more flavor to the storyline.

Title: Matchbox 20, with 'Back to Good'

*****

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. One day, a man of great evil found this power and took it for himself, and with it at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then... just as all hope had died, a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding a blade that repelled evil, he sealed away the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend.

And then a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom, and the great evil once again crept forth from the depths of the earth. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. But the hero did not appear...

What became of that kingdom...? None who remain know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but it's legend survived on the wind's breath.

On a certain island, it became customary to garb young boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspire to find heroic blades and cast evil down. The elders wish only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend. 

For one boy, who unknowingly bore the same name as the Hero of Time, chance and fate weaved a test of courage and conviction that would crush most men. He was but a boy, and could not hope to prevail. Yet his courage would awaken a power that had lay dormant for thousands of years, and send a beacon throughout the planes....

*****

"Big brother!" a young girl cried out, slowly piercing the layers of heavy sleep that lay easily upon the young man. He slowly blinked away sleep as his left hand ran through his unruly blond hair. With an annoyed grunt, he rose to his feet and looked at the much younger girl.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" She asked, her hands holding her favorite toy, a spyglass, behind her back. Her hair, as golden as his own, was tied in two pigtails. The shapeless dress she wore showed signs of dirt and grass, evidence that she had been at play for some time.

"What day is it, Aryll?" he asked, his voice hinting at his barely hidden annoyance. His younger sister had been the bane of his existence for the last few years, always telling his grandmother when he was skipping chores, or sneaking around the bridge that lead to the tallest summit on the island.

"It's you're birthday, silly!"

"What?!" in all honesty, he _had _forgotten what day it was. Every day was pretty much the same for him. He usually did his chores in the morning, and then found various ways to amuse himself. And now, his fifteenth birthday was, well, here.

"Grandma's been waiting for you all morning, silly!" she said with obvious glee. "You'd better run over there now, so she doesn't get mad at you!"

"Thanks," he snorted softly. He glanced around, remembering that he had fallen asleep on the top of the lookout tower that the islanders kept around. There really wasn't a reason for it, since there was very little on the island that made it a choice for pirates to raid. With a mischievous grin, he hopped onto the low railing.

"What are you doing, Link?" Aryll asked, fear on her voice. With only a wink as an answer, he dove off the railing.

It was a long drop to the water below, almost a hundred feet. Link wasn't worried, however. He knew how deep the water ran, and knew he wouldn't hit anything below the surface of the water. Arcing his back slightly and bracing his arms above his head, he broke the surface cleanly. With strong, confident strokes, he made his way to the shoreline in front of his house.

Link was the only boy on the island of his age. The closest in age to him was a boy named Merri, who was still four years younger. There were a few girls about a year older than him, but they constantly sought the attentions of the older boys, never so much as glancing Link's way. He had grown up with no real friends, a serious and deep thinking young man.

He pulled himself onto the beach in front of his house, shaking the salt water from his hair as he quickly made his way to the front door. Without much real thought, he pulled his wet shirt off and put on the dry shirt he always kept by the door. His grandmother didn't like wet shirts, and he could talk his way around the wet shorts he wore.

He opened the door, resigned to the events of the day that he knew would be beyond his control. He couldn't have known how far beyond his control they would be...

*****

__

On a previously uninhabited island to the north of Onset Island....

I cursed the goddesses for what they had done to me. My whole life, I fought to preserve the land I loved, in the name of the woman I loved. I had faced evils that no man should ever have to face. I traveled the corridors of time to face my enemy; and traveled worlds to face an evil far beyond the comfortable confines of my home. All because I was the only one who could face those evils. I had lost so much, and it was all for naught...

I returned to my world to find that countless years had passed. The oceans had swallowed the familiar landscape of my homeland, and had washed away any traces of the kingdom I had risked my life for. I was the one the people prayed for, but I had no way to return in time to face the returned evil that was Gannon.

Something had happened to him, something that turned his victory into a draw. No longer did Hyrule stand as a kingdom, but Gannon's rule was prevented. I had no idea what had happened, but I no longer cared. I had sacrificed everything, and had gained nothing.

The island I found myself on upon the return to my world was where I built my new home. A small boat was my only means of transportation, should I desire to travel to the island of Windfall to trade. I no longer sought to interact with people, instead seeking solitude for the remainder of my days.

The blade I had won in the other world was stored in a chest that was hidden behind a wall in my basement, along with the other gear that remained from my days of adventure. My cloths that had marked me as the Hero of Time rested with them, folded neatly with the intention of never wearing them again. I became known as the hermit Vaans, and I buried my memories with long days of hard work, just to survive. I mostly fished, and kept a small farm of vegetables behind my small home. In what spare time I had, mostly when the nightmares returned, I carved figures from wood. I sold these at Windfall Island, and used the money to purchase supplies that I couldn't make myself.

And so two years passed, and I grew complacent in the peace that was my daily life. The Hero of Time was dead; Link was gone as surely as the Princess Zelda he loved. Only the hermit Vaans remained.

*****

__

Windfall Island, three days after the fifteenth birthday of the younger Link...

It's strange how the past comes to bite you on the ass. When you least expect it, the past you seek to avoid rears her sometimes ugly head and smiles.

I was on Windfall Island, for the first time in almost a month. I had brought with me a large number of carved figures, had had earned almost five-hundred rupees for my work. It was my largest sale, well, ever, and I bought everything I needed with quite a few rupees remaining in my purse. I figured, what the hell, and went to the small bar on the island. It wasn't often I felt the need to drink, but tonight was just one of those nights. The nightmares had been especially bad of late.

I was left to myself, as was usual for the few times I had visited the bar. A few sailors, between jobs, drank rather noisily at the bar. The locals sat at the tables, talking and drinking fairly quietly among themselves. The door opened, and in walked a vision from my past, only this time I was the observer.

A young man, a boy really, walked in. He was clad in green, a spitting image of my own youth. He wore a sword strapped to his back, and the shield he also carried bore a striking resemblance to the Hylian shield I still possessed. By the Three, not again. Not another youth made to sacrifice for this world.

I slipped out of the bar as he talked to the sailors, leaving enough to cover my drinks and a decent tip besides. I didn't need this, not now.

As I walked to the docks and my small vessel, I spotted a strange one-man boat in a small inlet. Curiosity got the better of me, and I walked over to investigate. The boat was well made, but lacked a sail. I knew at once this was what the boy sought, and that this was his boat. I had rarely been this sure of anything in my life.

"It would do you good to step away from the boat," a voice whispered on the evening breeze. My hand dropped to the small dagger I carried as my eyes scanned the shadows of the alcove, seeking the speaker. When I couldn't see one, my eyes turned to the boat.

"Show yourself," I said, my voice calm and cold.

"You're looking at me," this time I could see the face of the Lion move. A talking boat. 

"This boy isn't ready," I said, my voice low and weaker than my previous statement.

"He must be," the boat replied. "There is no other that can do what needs to be done."

"He isn't ready," I repeated, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Unless you know someone better suited for the task," the boat continued, "He has to be."

I walked to my own boat, lost in the memories and the pain.

*****

__

Two weeks later....

No matter how I tried to ignore it, I could feel the darkness ride the winds. It felt so familiar, and threatened my already tenuous hold on sanity. I knew, in my heart, what it meant. My head wouldn't listen, and I continued to live as I had for the last two years.

The nightmares continued, unabated, and I carved almost every hour of every night. Sleep found me only when I could barely stand. I was a wreck, and I knew it. There wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I was afraid.

Then, one morning, there was a soft knock on my door. Rising unsteadily from my bed, I walked to the door and threw it open, unprepared for the sight before me.

There he stood, the young 'hero', bringing back images that haunted my dreams and terrorized my waking hours. The soft green of his clothing, the confident stance as he met my gaze, all brought back reminders of my own youth. How naive I once was...

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice hoarse and demanding.

"I'm looking for maps to a treasure," the boy said, his voice cracking briefly. "The lost pieces of the Triforce."

I had heard that one of the original three pieces of the Triforce had been broken, and scattered to the winds. How could I not? These were stories that were spread during my absence from this world. The people talked about the Hero of Time, and how he hadn't been there when he was needed. His name was cursed in some places, as if he had abandoned the world. If they only knew the truth.

"I can't help you," I said briskly. "Get off my island."

The boy looked at me, his eyes reading more than I would have liked. He turned and walked to his boat. I was left to my own demons as he sailed into the sun...

*****

__

One week later....

"There's an ill wind blowing," the bartender said to me as he handed me the drink. Taking a sip, I knew it was what I needed right now. Maybe if I drank enough, the voices from my past would stop...

For the last week, I had thought of nothing but what the boy had said. The Triforce. Seeking it's power. But for what reason? Why did he need that kind of power? What evil had arisen that needed that great a sacrifice?

I merely nodded to the barkeep, sipping my drink slowly. After all, what could I do? I was a fallen hero, my time was passed. What could I do?

"They say that the Dark Man has returned," a man at the other end of the bar said. "The same one that the Hero of Time defeated."

"Bah," an old man, his head bald, spat. "If the Hero of Time had done the job right, we wouldn't be having these problems."

I never heard the rest of the conversation. I knew how it ended, anyways. It was engraved upon my heart, and burned into my soul. I sailed back to my sanctuary, back to my solitude.

******

__

Two days later...

I awoke that day, knowing everything was about to change for me. When I opened my door, the sight that greeted me that morning. In that moment, I knew what I had to do, and my mind was made up before the choice was really presented to me.

The young boy lay on his back, the waves lapping at his booted feet. Raw wounds crossed his chest and arms, obviously the cause of his lack of consciousness. His shield hung from his left arm, sundered as if struck by a heavy blow. His sword was missing, as was three fingers on his right hand.

Without thought I carefully lifted him from the water and carried him to my bed. I bandaged his wounds, and stored his gear in a small chest by the foot of my bed. I knew he would sleep for some time, but I left food and water within easy reach for when he awoke. There was very little else I could do to help him. His survival was in the hands of the Goddesses.

I walked outside, noting the storm clouds that encroached from the east. My bare feet were soon cooled by the same water that had presumably carried him to the shore of my home. My mind wasn't on the present, rather, it wandered the past, seeking the hero I once was.

"Will he live?" a voice I recognized asked me. It was the boy's boat. I hadn't noticed it's approach. Considering the thoughts rampaging through my mind, that was expected.

"Maybe," I answered. "It will take time."

"He doesn't have time," the boat said wearily. This voice sounded so much like one in my past, one that on occasion haunted my dreams. "If he cannot recover soon, the world will be plunged into darkness."

"He's done," I said calmly, sounding more like my old self than I had in a long time.

"It cannot end this way!" the boat said, it's voice rising. "He is the only one who can stand against Gannon now."

I didn't answer, merely turned and walked back into my house. The accusing voice followed me inside, until it was cut off by my door.

I looked at the boy for long minutes before I decided to follow through with what needed to be done. A part of myself I thought long dead rose up from the ashes of the past and came to the fore. I hadn't felt this whole in a very long time, and supposed that I hadn't been. It's strange, sometimes, how much I defined myself by the strength of the obstacles I had surpassed.

I walked into my basement and pressed the hidden trigger by the door. Soundlessly, the false wall swung outward, revealing the chest I had hidden away two years ago. Shedding my shirt and shorts, I opened the chest; opened the door to my past and my true self.

I put my clothing on for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. If anything, they fit me better now. I had always been lean, and the life of a hermit doesn't lend itself to gluttony. I stretched experimentally, feeling the same agility and speed in my limbs, begging to be used. A small smile spread across my bearded face.

Walking to my bathroom, I shaved quickly. I can't rightly say why I did this, except that it _felt _right. Clean shaven, I walked back to the basement, where I finished dressing. The boots felt strange on my feet, and considering that it was the first time I had worn anything on my feet in two years, I guess that was to be expected.

With a small sigh, I began pulling my gear out of the chest and storing them in their accustomed spots. My bow and arrows, hook-shot, bombs, and boomerang, among other things. Items I had hoped I would never need again. After a few moments, all that remained was my weapons.

The sword, my prize from another world, was sheathed at my side. The blade was too long draw from a sheath on my back. The mirrored shield did go on my back, completing the ensemble, save for one small thing.

My earrings, blessed by Zelda in ages past, were once again hanging from my long ears. I once again looked the part of the hero, once again ready to embark on a quest to face the evils of the world. I walked out my front door after writing the boy a note, explaining what was happening.

I closed the door softly, then turned to face the boat. If wood could show surprise, I'm sure that was what would be plainly painted on that rugged countenance.

"You're... the Hero of Time..."

"And you're the King of Hyrule," I knew that voice, and was certain in my guess,

He was silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating the simple revelations that had been shared. In all honesty, it really didn't matter to me.

"Tell me what is happening," I said calmly as I readied the boat to sail.

"Gannon has returned, and is seeking the Triforce pieces he lacks," the boat began. "The Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom."

"As expected," I murmured.

"Before you seek the pieces of the shattered Triforce of Courage, the Master Sword must be retrieved, and the two remaining Sages must be returned to power."

"I don't need the Master Sword this time," I said, much to the boat's surprise.

"But that is the only blade that can harm him."

"You are wrong there," I replied. "Perhaps later, I can fully answer the questions that raises, but now is no the time."

"So, will you aid the sages first, or recover the Triforce of Courage?" he asked.

"The Triforce," I answered calmly. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, suddenly aware of something that shouldn't have been.

"Let's go then," he said, but I paid him no heed. Instead, I sent out a call with my heart and soul.

_Return to me._

How long I stood there, repeating my call to the winds, I do not know. Nor did it matter. Days could have passed, but it didn't matter. Finally, born upon the winds, my reply came.

**_I come, Hero of Time._**

There could be no doubt, the Triforce had answered my summons, and was returning to me. Ages had passed since I was the guardian of the Triforce of Courage, but it still knew me. It still answered my call.

From the northern sky, a shimmering ray of gold streaked towards the island, towards me. I knew what it was, but the King of Hyrule had no idea. His cry of warning was ignored as I held my right hand up, the palm facing inward. As the golden ray struck my hand, I felt the other pieces racing towards me.

The sun had set by the time the last piece of the Triforce of Courage had returned. The boat had long since fallen into an awed silence, amazed by the power I seemed to wield. And yet... it wasn't my power, never had been. It was the power of the piece of the Triforce I guarded. It sought the one who could protect it from Gannon, as it had those long years ago.

"It is done," I said quietly when the last shard melded into my flesh. 

"There is one thing we must do first," he said quietly. "The boy's sister is being held captive on Forsaken Fortress, along with a dozen other girls. Gannon seeks the one who continues the line of Zelda, and the Triforce of Courage."

"Does he have her yet?"

"No," he answered. "I have a clue as to who it is, but she is free right now. We must rescue the other girls. They are innocent in this."

"Alright," I said, climbing into the boat and raising the sail. "By the way, what is the boy's name?"

"Link," the King of Hyrule answered.

"Figures," I muttered with a small smile. I knew that the name often ended up marking heroes, as it had marked me. I wasn't the first to wear the name and save the Triforce, and apparently, nor was I the last.

"He will grow to be a good man," the King of Hyrule said softly.

"If I fail," I began quietly, "Have him retrieve the Master Sword. He would be the last hope."

"Are you planning for failure," he asked, shocked.

"No," I said with a small laugh. "I no longer have illusions of my invulnerability."

The boat nodded as I raised the sail and set away from my home. I was once again Link, the Hero of Time. With my Oricana manipulating the winds, I sped to the Forsaken Fortress, and my first fight in two years.

*****


	2. Disarm

__

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: I figured I needed to fill in a bit of the final events Link went through before his return to his world, and what blade he now carries. Enjoy.

A/N: I usually don't write chapters as 'songfics', so this is a bit of a departure for me. I just feel that this song works exceptionally well with the chapter.

A/N+1: Talim is only 15 in 'Soul Caliber 2'. For the purposes of this fic, she's been searching for Soul Edge for three years, and is 18 at the time of these events.

Title and lyrics: Smashing Pumpkins, with "Disarm"

******

"Disarm you with a smile,

and cut you like you want me to,

Cut their little child,

inside of me and such a part of you...."

*****

Three years earlier, in the eye's of the Hero of Time....

This world was so strange, with it's people and customs. I had never seen such diversity within a single creature. Humans, as they called the species, fought amongst themselves with alarming regularity. They even worshiped different gods, and used the differences between religions as an excuse for war.

Even with these alarming tendencies, I have met humans who seek the same end that I do, those who have put aside the inherent chaos of their peoples to work towards the greater good. I am at least comforted by the fact that, should I fail, one of them will succeed. Hyrule, at least, _will _be saved.

"We have a choice, my friend," Kilik said. This young man was strange, but to me, he was quite possibly my only ally in this world. "Rumors place Nightmare either to the north, or west."

"Two warriors with two paths," I said, my thoughts whirling. Nightmare, who wielded Soul Edge, the object of our quest. A terrible, and powerful, fallen knight. I was loath to face him alone, or to let Kilik do the same, but we really had no choice. "I'll take the north."

Kilik nodded. "I wish you luck my friend, and may our paths cross once again."

"The same to you," I replied, my gaze already drawn to the north; to my destiny.

******

I used to be a little boy,

So old in my shoes.

What I choose is my choice,

What's a boy supposed to do?

The killer in me is the killer in you, my love,

Send this smile over to you.

*****

Three days later, I finally found him. By the Three, I wish I hadn't.

The village looked as if it had been it by the forces of Hell, and in a way, it had. Bodies, torn and bloody, were everywhere. Nightmare had spared none, feeding each soul to the blade he was thrall to. I had never seen such devastation, and hoped I that I never would again. From the oldest man to the youngest girl, he had torn their souls from their bodies. Damn him.

He was kneeling in the center of the village, Soul Edge held above his head. I felt my hatred for him rise within my chest, but I held it within. Anger would not defeat him, it would strengthen him. A young woman lay before him, one that I had met weeks before.

"Take this latest sacrifice," Nightmare murmured. His voice was carried to be by the wind, and I felt terror skirt along the edge of my concentration. Even when I faced Gannon, I had not felt this kind of fear. It wasn't my life at stake in this fight, it was my soul.

"No," the girl, Talim, pleaded. _She's too young for this, _my mind screamed.

"Nightmare," my voice was cold and detached, very different from the voices of my mind. They screamed to run, to hide, to flee this terrible creature before me. The distraction of my voice was enough for the girl to roll out of Nightmare's reach. With a unexpected surge of relief, I faced the man once known as Siegfried.

He looked at me, the burning red light from his eyes focusing on me. He rose, ignoring the girl at his feet. She was terribly wounded, and would be at his mercy should I fail.

"I am your death," I said, my voice going from cold to sub-zero.

The battle began easily enough, with quick feints and jabs from both sides. I had no idea of his abilities, and he had none of mine. For five minutes, at least, we took measure of the other, before the fight began in earnest.

The Blade in my hand, an echo of the Master sword I wielded in Hyrule, hummed in anticipation. Each connection with Soul Edge sent shivers of energy down my arm. I knew, then, that something was wrong in Hyrule. I knew that my life was forever changed by the quest I had undertaken. At that moment of enlightenment, he attacked.

Soul Edge screamed as it cut the air; it's eagerness to feed upon my soul bathed my heart in fear. I summoned the strength within myself and countered, the powerful downward blow halted easily by the Mirror shield on my arm.

As Nightmare was thrown off-balance by the deflected blow, I brought my own blade across, quick and hard. Just below his helmet, and above his breastplate, a line of blood appeared. The first blow belonged to me.

He brought Soul Edge around quickly, and I barely raised my shield to block. The sheer force of the swing knocked me back a few feet. By the Three, he was strong.

"Souls," he growled, "Give me strength!"

He attacked ferociously, Soul Edge merely a blur as he swung with abandon. I blocked and dodged, avoiding the blade at all costs. He was strong, and faster than he should be, but I had to beat him.

I leapt backwards, just out of his reach, and felt the magic within my blood gather. With my arm across my chest and my blade behind my shoulder, I unleashed a devastating spin attack. Three times my blade found flesh, three times he cried out in pain.

Without hesitation, I leapt at him, bringing my sword down with all my might. As I found myself kneeling before him, the tip of my blade touching the ground, I wondered for a moment if I had hit him. 

I looked up at that demonic visage, prepared to see Soul Edge heralding my death. Instead, I saw surprise in suddenly human eyes. We stood in an awkward silence as the effects of my attack hit home.

"No... This... cannot... be..."

Nightmare fell, his helmet cut as cleanly as his breastplate. Soul Edge fell from his grasp, his suddenly nerveless fingers unable to keep hold of the demonic blade. He fell, even as the light within his eyes dimmed. This part of the quest was over; he was dead.

I sheathed my blade and crouched before Soul Edge.

*****

Disarm you with a smile,

And leave you like they left me here,

To whither in denial,

The bitterness of one who's left alone...

******

Inferno. I knew the name of the demon that inhabited the blade, as well as I knew my own name. This was the being that controlled the evil, that fed upon the souls of those that Nightmare had slain.

The demi-plane that the demon had brought us to was desolate, filled with fire and brimstone. Without explanation, I knew that this battle was for control of Soul Edge. If I failed, that blade would control my body, and continue to feed upon the souls of the slain.

"Come on, you bastard," my voice, my feelings. "Let's end this now."

The flame-wrought being complied, bringing the fearsome blade to bear with terrible speed. Calmly, I drew my bow, and drew back the string. Energy gathered within the wooden shaft, and I let fly at the last instant. Aided by the magic within my soul, the arrow flew true and with frightening speed. It sank deeply into the chest of Inferno.

Using the sudden and blessed shock of Inferno, I lashed out as quickly as possible, striking Inferno half a dozen times before a wild swing drove me back. Dancing, I rolled forward and lunged, burying my blade deep within the chest of Inferno.

"It's over," I murmured as I drew my blade to the side savagely. In a blinding light, Inferno dissipated, and I found myself back in the village center.

*****

__

I used to be a little boy,

So old in my shoes,

What I choose is my voice,

What's a boy supposed to do?

The killer in me is the killer in you, my love,

Send this smile over to you....

******

"You've done it..?" Talim asked as she drew herself from the ground. My hand rested evenly on what remained of the evil blade. No longer was it covered by ragged flesh and evil eyes. Now, it hummed with an energy that could only be described as 'good'.

"Yes."

Her dark eyes seemed to devour me. Her elbow blades lay forgotten in the grass as she approached me. I knew what she wanted, even as her arms encircled me. I let go of my shield and sword as her lips found mine.

I lost myself in her eager lips; in her frantic arms. Our clothing lay forgotten in the summer grass, just as the horrors of our journeys were forgotten in the tender caresses and eager kisses. All thoughts of what I had lost were forgotten in this young woman's arms. 

"Where are you going from here?" she asked, quite a while later. Her naked body lay close to mine, as if she was afraid I would disappear. In a way, I would.

"Home," I answered simply, my hand resting lightly on her hip.

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't think so." This time, my answer was tainted with a faint regret.

We both climbed to our feet and began to dress, distracted by playful touches and the tender explorations of her lips. When we had gathered our things, I reached for the blade that remained after my battle with Inferno.

"That's Soul Caliber," Talim explained, pressing her body close to mine. "It's the opposite of Soul Edge, and a powerful blade against evil."

I sheathed Soul Caliber in the empty sheath left when the echo of the Master Sword had faded. After a final, regretful kiss, I lifted the Oricana to my lips.

Closing my eyes, I played. And it was then I returned to a world that was no longer my home.

******

This was how I found myself in a world that was so far from the one I left. The Princess Zelda was gone, as was Malon, another girl I felt I loved. So much had changed, and I eventually learned of Gannon's second attempt at ruling the world. I had let the world down, and felt horrible about it.

Amazingly, I felt worse about leaving Talim. There was something about her, something I couldn't place. Thinking of her eased the worst of my nightmares, and brought a sense of peace to my soul. She was in another world, however, and forever beyond my reach.

It was then I became Vaans, the hermit.

*****

__

The killer in me is the Killer in you,

Send this smile over to you.

The killer in me is the Killer in you,

Send this smile over to you....

*****


	3. Stellar

__

Disclaimer: See chapters one and two.

A/N: Now, back to the main storyline.

A/N: Turning into a song-fic. Damn. Hope it doesn't turn into a habit.... :/

Title/Lyrics: Incubus, with 'Stellar'.

*****

Pardon me while I burst,

Pardon me while I burst,

*****

"There, on the horizon," the boat said. It had been less than twelve hours since we set sail from my lonely island. Twelve hours since I had ended the self-imposed isolation that had been my life for the last two years.

"He's overconfident," I murmured. "He doesn't expect any real opposition."

"Looks like it."

I stared at the dismal fortress for a few moments before pulling a tunic from my pouch. The King looked on without understanding as I settled the blue tunic on my shoulders. When   
I stepped over the side and into the water, his eyebrow arced.

"Don't worry," I reassured him. "They won't expect me."

*****

A decade ago, I never thought I would be,

Twenty three, on the verge of spontaneous combustion, woe is me

But I guess that it comes with the territory,

An ominous landscape of never-ending calamity.

I need you to hear, I need you to see...

*****

Wearing the Tunic of the Zora, I swam easily beneath the surface of the water. The enchanted weaves kept me from needing air, and the sentries never saw me as I swam directly beneath the re-enforced gates. I pulled myself from the water, then glanced around. Already, the first part of my infiltration was complete. I was in, an he didn't know.

The first thing I encountered was one of his foot soldiers, a pig-faced humanoid that wielded a spear. Two quick slashes with Soul Caliber, and the thing was dead. Still, no alarm was raised, so I continued. My pace was steady and unhurried as I stalked the halls of the Forsaken palace.

*****

Pardon me while I burst into flame,

I've had enough of the world,

And it's people's mindless games....

*****

There was nothing in the palace that was prepared for a skilled and deadly warrior, and I took full advantage of that fact. The closest battle I faced was against an armored warrior that took four swings of my blade to put down. At the barricaded door to the upper palace, I took a deep breath, prepared for the worst as I pushed open the oaken door.

The girls in the cage looked to me almost eagerly. I had no fucking clue what to do with them. I didn't have enough room to take them all in the boat I took here. I guess fate has a way to work it all out.

*****

__

Not two days ago,

I was having a look, in a book,

and I saw a picture of a guy fried right up to his knees.

I said I can relate, 

"You've changed," came a small, feminine voice. I spun quickly, Soul Caliber still held easily in my sword arm. A small blonde girl, dressed as a pirate, met my gaze without fear. The two pirates with her apparently knew better, taking a small step back as I looked them over.

"Take them out of here," I told her as I glanced upward. The bird that I had spied during my slaughter. 

"I drew him off," the girl said, her hands on her hips. "What should I do with you're sister?"

"I'm not the boy," I said, my gaze remaining to the upper part of the chamber. "He's on an island a few miles north of Onset."

"Who are you?"

"Take a wild fucking guess," I answered. "Get them out of here. The bird should have been here by now."

"I told you I distracted it."

I looked at her, my eyes and stance hard. 

"I didn't want it distracted. I needed it to come at me now." I looked at the girls in the cage. "Now I have to keep it busy while you leave."

Her silence was answer enough for me. Her guards quickly began escorting the imprisoned girls from the room. They knew what had to be done, an reacted quickly. I couldn't be more thankful.

"You're the Hero of Time," the girl stated after her men had led the other girls from the room. 

"No shit," I answered.

"Well," she stammered, "Good luck."

"Get out of here," I said. Already, I could hear the return of the overly large bird.

She quickly left, closing the door behind her. I drew my hook-shot as the door closed, preparing for the battle ahead. The giant bird didn't disappoint me, descending as soon as she left.

"Hi," I raised the hook-shot above my head and fired, riding to the upper part of the chamber. "Come on, you son of a whore."

*****

'Cause lately I've been thinking of Combustication.

as a welcome vacation from,

the burdens of the planet earth,

gravity, hypocrisy, and the perils of being in 3D.

  
*****

Once again, I wasn't disappointed. The bird followed me up, meeting me on the roof. Stone slabs slide forward, closing the hole in the roof and providing a level field of battle.

As the bird circled, I drew my hammer from my pack. The thick steel mask the bird wore had to be the weak point, and I intended to make it pay for challenging me. After all, I was the fucking Hero of Time, and the Destroyer of Soul Edge. Fuck this, I wasn't being stopped here.

The bird tried to stab me with it's beak, but I danced back as it struck only the stone. My hammer sung as it battered the mask, shattering it with one strike. There was no conscious thought as I dropped the hammer and lashed out with Soul Caliber, killing the bird with one strike.

My heart was beating heavily as I watched the bird die. I already knew that the boy would have had a much more difficult battle if he had made it this far, and a part of me was glad. He didn't need the heartache that came with being a hero.

I put my hammer away, and turned to the only path leading from the roof. With Soul Caliber in my hand, I felt invincible. How wrong I was.

I pushed open the door to the room at the top of the tower, prepared for the worse. As I had expected, Gannon's back was to the door. How fucking predictable.

"I'm impressed, boy," he said without turning. "To seek me out within my stronghold, with no idea of what you truly faced." He sounded smug as hell. "The Hero of Time couldn't kill me, so what hope to you really have?"

I said nothing, and neither did he for a few moments. Without turning, he continued to speak.

"I commend you for trying to save your sister," he continued, "But it wasn't her I sought. You gave me a good view of the one who carries the Triforce of Wisdom."

When he turned, his eyes widened. I knew what he felt. Surprise; confusion, fear; hatred.

"We've been here before, Gannon," I said, readying my blade. "Let's end this."

I leapt at him as he drew his twin blades. For long moments we traded blows, each unable to gain the upper hand. It was when I drove both of his blades high and thrust that everything changed. 

Soul Caliber shattered.

*****

Pardon me, as I burst....

Pardon me while I burst into flames,

I've had enough of the world,

and it's people's mindless games....

*****

"Fool," Gannon sneered, "Only the Master Sword can hope to wound me." His blades descended with frightening speed. I did the only thing I could. I kicked.

Gannon stumbled back, and I moved my shield with desperate speed, knocking his attacks back. This couldn't last forever, and my mind filled with regrets. One in particular consumed me. I would never see Talim again.

His left blade knocked my shield out wide, and the right blade moved forward in almost slow motion. I steeled myself for the deathblow, but it never came. Something changed everything in that moment, when I thought I died. I could never be sure why or how it happened, but what I thought was my last thought turned to be my salvation.

Talim, her eyes blazing with righteous wrath, blocked the thrust. I backed away as she spun her elbow blades, facing Gannon.

"Fool girl," he growled, "You've merely delayed his death."

"I don't think so," her voice rang sweetly as she turned to the open rail and ran. I didn't need any prompting, and followed her. Leaping out, my free-fall was suddenly stopped by powerful claws grasping my shoulders.

A great dragon swept in towards the rail I had leapt from, breathing fire for all it was worth. It would not kill Gannon, but it would by me time. What would come next, that was beyond me.

Talim's gaze found mine, and suddenly, my doubts shrank. Smiling, I looked towards the horizon, and towards a new dawn.

*****

So pardon me as I burst....

Pardon me,

Pardon me,

Pardon me.....


	4. Loss and Time

__

Disclaimer: See Previous chapters.

A/N: Alright, who was expecting Link and Talim? Who was expecting Talim to save Link? Thought so....

*****

The King of Red Lions sailed towards my home in silence, respectful of the time I needed with Talim. There would be time enough to discuss what happened at the Forsaken Palace after we got to my home.

"I missed you," Talim whispered into my throat. I held her closer, delighting in the feel of her.

"How did you get here?"

She shrugged, her shoulders bare. I loved the clothing she wore, and the sun-kissed skin she left bare to the gentle sea breeze. My lips gently touched her shoulder, eliciting a smile from her lips.

"I heard you call me," she said, turning her head towards mine. "I couldn't stay away."

I took her lips with mine, but had to settle for just the kiss. Even so, our tongues met and battled in the close quarters of the boat. We reached my island too soon, but that was perfectly fine. After all, I would have some more privacy there.

I took her hands and lifted her from the boat when we were at the shores of my island. Hand in hand, we walked to my front door. I wasn't surprised to see the pirate ship just a few moments off-shore. I was far from the young boy that first battled Gannon those eons ago, and knew better the intricacies of my powers and duties. The young pirate girl bore the Triforce of Courage.

Talim leapt lightly from the boat when it was mere feet from the shore. Without thought or hesitation, I followed her, splashing playfully even as my boots found the sand shore. Her dark eyes flashed with barely contained desire that mirrored my own as I followed her into the small hut that had been my home.

Even as she pushed open the door, I knew that we weren't going to have our time alone like I had hoped. Sighing heavily, I gazed upon the younger Link and the pirate girl.

"What happened?" the pirate girl asked first, beating Talim's question and the younger boy's statement. As loath as I was to answer her question, I felt it needed to be answered.

"I fucked up," simple. To the point. Blunt.

"You need the Master Sword," the boy stated, his voice a lesson in calm despite his wounds. Even as he spoke, he held his hands out, giving me three strange stones.

"Yes," my reply was much weaker. "Soul Caliber wasn't as strong as I thought."

"The boat knows what to do," the boy said, ignoring the pirate and Talim. He handed me three gems, looking up to me as he did so. "Good luck."

"Thanks, kid," I said as I slid the gems into my pouch. "You feeling better?"

He only shrugged, gesturing to the missing fingers on his hand. I nodded in return, turning to leave as Talim followed me without a word.

I stood along the sandy shores, my mind slowly, evenly, considering the choices before me. It was times like these that I missed Navi, my old fairy companion. Her soft words of encouragement, her useful insights, where often just what I needed to carry on. Now it was just me, really. I couldn't let anyone else carry this burden.

"You're not going alone," Talim said softly as she took my hand. "We're in this together." Her soft smile mirrored my own as I wrapped her in a tight embrace. Such strength and courage in this woman that I had only seen in two other women, both now long dead. Zelda and Malon...

"Let's go," I murmured after long moments. She nodded slightly against my chest as we walked to the boat. Within moments, we were sailing into the sunset towards an uncertain future.

*****

We traveled to three small islands, each with a strange statue almost overgrown with weeds and grass. I placed one of the stones in the open hands of each statue, curious as to what their purpose was. When I placed the third stone with the third statue, the sudden lance of light that flew from it surprised me. The rising spires of my youth surprised me even further. Castle Hyrule once again showed in this world.

Talim and I sailed into the cavernous entrance of the castle, our heats and minds turned towards the task ahead of us. I had spent our time sailing explaining to her what I sought, and she nodded in agreement of my conclusion. I needed the Master Sword.

The trails within the castle were actually pretty simple; the enemies we faced were pretty pathetic, actually. Talim's elbow blades were often enough to dispatch our foes, and those that proved even slightly difficult fell to the bow I wielded. 

It was in the chamber of the Master Sword where everything changed.

*****

"Is that it?" Talim asked quietly as we entered the massive chamber. The chamber had changed in my long absence. No longer was it the spartan, slightly holy chamber that I had first drawn the blade in. Now, towering statues of armored knights stood in silent vigil over the powerful, mystic blade.

"Yes," I answered, my own voice barely above a whisper. Without looking at her, I walked towards the blade. It was my birthright, my destiny, to wield this blade.

"Not so fast, whelp," a powerful, dark voice echoed throughout the chamber. I recognized the voice instantly, and felt the fear rise within my heart. I managed the fear as I always had, pushing it to the back of my mind for the time being. I could afford to be afraid later, but now I had a foe to face.

"Show yourself."

Even as my voice echoed throughout the chamber, Gannon's tall, powerful form walked out from behind the farthest statue from the door. His twin blades were held low as he walked towards the pedestal that held the Sword.

"I'll end this now, boy," Gannon sneered. "With your death, the Triforce will FINALLY BE MINE!"

Talim charged past me even as I raised my bow, her elbow blades singing as she launched herself at Gannon. A dozen lightning attacks were traded between the two without steel finding flesh. Despite the fury of her attack, Talim was unable to force Gannon away from the Master Sword, and with her so close, I was unable to take a clean shot at Gannon with my bow.

What happened next will forever be etched into my heart. With a sudden twist, Gannon deflected Talim's attack, and her momentum carried her a step past the spinning Gannon. His face twisted into a twisted smile more evil than anything I had ever seen as his left blade snaked forward, sliding effortlessly into Talim's back until a foot of the blade protruded from her chest.

I didn't realized I was screaming as I released a barrage of arrows at Gannon. I truth, I was aware of nothing but the young woman before me, slain by my pride. Her killer smiled as he ducked away from the arrows, summoning his magic to spirit him away with a last, taunting laugh.

My bow fell from lifeless fingers as I rushed to Talim's side, gently cradling her head. Somehow, she was alive, but I couldn't even delude myself by hoping she would live. There was no magic that could save her. I was loosing her as I had lost so many others...

"Link..." she whispered through blooded lips as her left hand gently caressed my cheek. "You... must stop him..."

"Talim," I choked out. "By the Goddesses, Talim, no..."

Her smile was soft, and her eyes were amazingly free of the pain that must have been tearing through her. Her right hand lifted slightly as she gestured to the Master Sword. Through my tears I barely saw her small motion.

"The sword... and the Oricana..." she coughed slightly, more blood trailing past her lips. "Stop him." I nodded, barely understanding her. "Travel back."

My head shot up suddenly, looking at her with surprise mingled with pain. What did she mean, travel back? That was impossible... or was it?

"Stop this all from happening," she whispered as her strength faded. "We'll never see each other again."

"But you'll live," I whispered, kissing her forehead gently even as her life faded. I knelt there, holding her lifeless body for a few moments as my mind and heart bid her farewell. When I finally felt ready, I stood and walked to the Master Sword.

"I'm sorry," the King's voice echoed as I stood over the Master Sword, the Oricana of Time held lightly in my hands. "But we must move on."

"No," I replied silently. "No, I must go back."

"You can't! Just to save your lover, you're willing to risk everything!"

"I know what to do now," I said firmly. "I'm going back to stop him."

"And what happens if you fail?"

"I won't."

His anger and confusion were thick in the air. He walked around to stand in front of me, his eyes filled with anger.

"Don't," I said softly. "I'm going back to stop him in ages past. This should never had been, this world, like this...."

His eyes held questions that would never be answered as I lifted the Oricana to my lips and began to play. Motes of light danced around me and the Master Sword as I felt the Magic flow through my blood, taking me back through time.

_I will not fail you... Talim, Zelda... myself and countless others. I will not fail._

*****

__

A/N: Sorry it's been so long with the update, but my Muse got scared and hid from me. She finally came out to play, so that's good, at least. Hopefully she'll hang around for a while....

And, Yes, I brought Talim in just to kill her off. Right evil bastard I am... Mwhahahaha!


	5. Answered Prayers

__

Disclaimer: See Previous chapters.

A/N: Here we go folks, the heart of the story I wanted to write. Enjoy, and review, please!

*****

They say that Time is like a river, and we are but riders upon the currents, with as much power to change our direction as a leaf. And yet, there _are _a few ways for one to change his or her course. With the Master Sword, I was once able to dance between to points in time, my actions somehow affecting each point. But those two points were unchanging. 

Now I strode freely through streams of light, something that I cannot fully understand or explain. As I walked, I was able to glimpse how the Hall of the Master Sword changed, sometimes noticing only minute changes as I traveled backward through time.

When the streams of light begin to darken, I knew instinctively that I was near my goal. Fire and rubble was strew throughout the Hall, and still I traveled. When the motes of darkness disappeared, I ceased my song, stepping back into the river of Time.

*****

"My Queen," a guardsman said, his voice soft, as if he was unwilling to disturb his Queen's prayer. "My Queen, we must be off. Your military advisors await you."

She rose slowly, smoothing her dress as she rose. Her golden hair caught the candlelight and seemed to shimmer. Her eyes, a startling shade of the deepest green, held a great sadness as she slowly tore her gaze from the Master Sword.

"Go and tell them I will be there momentarily," she said finally, still not looking at the guardsman. With a murmured "My Queen," he said, his right hand pressed over his heart as he turned and left.

"Hero of Time," the Queen said softly, tears barely held in her eyes, "Where are you?" With a final sigh, she turned and began to walk from the chamber.

The soft scuff of leather on stone caused her to freeze. Her mind wheeled as she slowly turned to face the sound.

He stood with one hand on the hilt on the Master Sword, almost caressing the blue steel. He looked just as he had in her dreams, save for the slightly haunted expression on his face. The green of his tunic, the mirrored surface of his shield. He even wore his hat, which sat precariously on the golden locks of his hair. He looked at her and gave a slight smile, then drew the blade smoothly from the stone, proclaiming himself. The Hero of Time.

"Zelda," he said quietly as he sheathed the blade in the scabbard on his back and hung his shield on the small hook on the scabbard. "It's been some time, Princess."

"Queen," she said absentmindedly. "Do I know you?"

"You should," he replied before chucking softly. He moved closer to her, standing a just out of arms reach. His left hand rose and absentmindedly brushed some of his hair back out of his eyes. "Do you remember a small boy, dress much like this, who snuck into the castle one day?"

"Link?" she said with a small laugh. "You were the Hero of Time?"

"Am, Zelda. I am the Hero of Time."

With a suddenly laugh she took a step forward and embraced him tightly. Her laughter quickly faded into tears as she clung to him. Link wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried. It was long moments before she finally quieted, looking up at him.

"I've prayed for your return for so long," she said quietly. "I... Hyrule needs you. He's returned, somehow."

"I know," he said, either not noticing or ignoring her small slip. "That's why I've returned."

"Step away from the Queen!" Two guardsman shouted, their halberds lowered as they slowly approached. 

"My Queen?" Link asked as he backed away from her slowly, a small smile on his face.

"Lower your weapons," Zelda ordered, a smirk on her face. They did so reluctantly, obviously concerned about the stranger before them. "Be at ease. This is..."

"Link," he supplied his own name, with a small smile towards the Queen. "Just Link."

The guards nodded slightly, lowering their weapons slightly as Zelda walked between them, motioning for Link to follow. He did so with slight hesitation, falling quickly into step with her as she traversed the halls. Servants they passed gave him a strange look, but said nothing.

"These are dark times, Link," Zelda said quietly. "Gannon has returned, and with an army to back him. He means to take by force what he had lost, or raze the kingdom trying."

"I know," Link replied softly. "He'll succeed unless I can stop him."

Zelda gave him a strange look, but didn't ask any of the questions tumbling through her mind. They had reached a set of double doors moments later, guarded by two men in full platemail armor. They bowed slightly and opened the doors at her approach.

Murmured courtesies filled the small room as she entered, every man and woman within bowing their heads slightly before returning their attentions to the large map that dominated the table in the center of the room. Every individual seemed worn and weary to Link's eyes, who followed in the Queen's footsteps, never out of arm's reach.

"My Queen," one man said, bowing stiffly. His brown hair framed his strong face, dominated by a pair of hazel eyes that spoke of deep intelligence. The leather armor he wore was slightly dirty and torn in places, showing the bandages underneath. "We do not have time for prayers anymore. We must mount some sort of defense against the Dark Army."

"He is right, my Queen," a woman spoke. Her black hair was cut short, and she wore leathers similar to the man's. "If the Hero cannot summon the courage to..."

Link coughed slightly, drawing the attention of the dozen or so men and women. Each looked him over briefly before turning their efforts back to the Queen. When he coughed again, no one paid him any heed.

"Excuse me," Link finally said, a slight edge to his voice. "Would anyone mind catching me up here?"

"And who are you?" a magi said, his face hidden under the cowl of his robe. "Why are you here?"

Link didn't answer. Instead, he slowly drew the Master Sword from it's sheath, letting the magic blade speak for itself. Muttered oaths and sharp gasps filled the room as each man and woman realized just who Link really was.

"The Hero of Time..."

*****

__

The Next Day...

Link rode easily, his eyes scanning the horizon as he lead the small patrol in the general direction of Gannon's army. They had been mounting strikes from the desert fortress of his people, testing the resolve of Hyrule's forces. They had been beaten back each time, but held the main strength of the Dark King's forces in reserve.

"Any ideas yet, hero?" the woman in leathers, Lylth, asked casually. She had been the first of the advisors to overcome her shock, and now treated Link like a wayward brother. Never gave him any sort of rest, which really didn't bother him. He did need to stay grounded.

"Not yet," he murmured, "I've only been back a day."

She snorted in reply, but motioned for her scouts to spread out. Each man and woman carried light horse bows and sabers, and rode with a easy grace. These were often the first to meet Gannon's army in combat, and were no strangers to the dangers posed by their constant forays.

Link continued to ride straight for the Gerdu fortress, the heart of Gannon's power. He was eager to see how this army measured up, and to face his nemesis... Talim's murderer.

Shaking his head slightly, Link raised his hand. Every scout nocked an arrow and looked around hesitantly. Link remained motionless in his saddle, listening intently as he gazed towards the narrow stone pass in the distance.

"Head back to the palace," he said suddenly. "Lon Lon ranch is under attack. Bring out a small force, quickly."

Lylth nodded as she turned her horse and rode off, her scouts following quickly as Link brought his heels to his own horse, riding hard towards the ranch.

*****

Gannon strode through the remains of the ranch house, delighting at the feel of the burnt wood beneath his boots. Death and destructions were what he lived for. With a small smirk, he turned towards the corral, waving his minions back as he strode towards the young woman who stood bravely before the gate, holding a pitchfork in both hands. She shook slightly as he approached.

"At least you fear for your own life, bitch," Gannon said, a small smile playing across his lips. "Put down that pitiful weapon and this will go so much easier for you."

She shook her head slightly, her grip on the pitchfork tightening slightly. _Such defiance, _Gannon mused. _Such a waste._

"Take her alive," Gannon ordered as he crossed his arms, laughing slightly. "I'll deal with her tonight."

Gannon's minions, rugged pig-faced humanoids, demons, and undead, approached the woman slowly, laughing and jeering at her, enjoying the fear on her face as they closed the circle slowly.

The first minion to reach for her, a small demon with olive colored skin, stopped suddenly a hair's breath from touching her. It glanced over it's shoulder with a strange look before collapsing. A single arrow protruded from it's chest, still quivering slightly.

"What is the meaning of this!" Gannon shouted as his minions fell back, confusion written clearly on their inhuman faces. They didn't see the rider approach until he was almost upon them.

Clad in green and wielding a strange bow, the rider unleashed arrow after arrow into the throng. Each arrow pierced flesh with deadly accuracy, clearing the area around the woman quickly. One quick thinking pig-man quickly threw his spear at the horse, earning an arrow, and death, for his efforts. The damage was done, as the horse reared slightly, stumbling as it's life's blood sped from the gaping wound. The rider leapt from the saddle, rolling before quickly regaining his feet. Still firing arrows, he quickly ran to stand before the woman.

"Enough!" Gannon shouted, waving his minions back. "You, archer, have earned a slow death." The Dark King approached slowly, drawing twin swords from the sheaths at his side. "And you've earned the girl a slow, painful death as well."

"I don't think so," the archer said, slinging the bow over his shoulder. "Leave now."

Gannon laughed as he leapt at the young man, his blades whistling through the air. One moment the man seemed unarmed, and unprepared to meet his attack with anything but flesh. And yet, with amazing speed, the young man drew a strange shield and sword from his back, blocking the attack easily and pushing Gannon back.

Growling in frustration, Gannon looked at the man again. He wore a strange green tunic, belted at the waist. The mirrored shield looked so familiar, and the sword...

"Not you..." Gannon murmured, taking a step back. "How...?"

"Things have changed, murderer," Link said coldly. "Destroyer, rapist, tyrant. Time to die."

Even as his last words rang out, Link leapt to the attack, the Master Sword humming with long unused power as the Hero of Time moved to the offensive.

*****


End file.
